Tales of the Witchblade Issue 2
Tales of the Witchblade Issue 2 is the second of nine part Witchblade comics series, which focus on other wielders of the Witchblade. Synopsis The story of Annabella Altavista, the princess of Kingdom of Sicily and the Witchblade wielder in 1213 AD. Characters * Annabella Altavista * Amadeo * Signor Raimondo * Signor Bertrando * Emperor Gualtiero * Armanno * Corrado Plot Summary While riding their horse around their area, Annabella who just recently turned 18 told her friend, an acolyte ( monk in training), Amadeo how she grew up in the monastery since birth wanted to go out and spread her wings. She wanted more action in her life and though having a meaningful prayerful life is one, she believes there is a need to be more active. The two arrived at the monastery three hours late and was scolded by Signor Raimondo, the head monk of the Emanuele who mention's a gift from God and why they must remain sedentary to all that is happening to their world. In their talk, there is a lone figure of a monk cursing Annabella and that she will learn her lesson. Later that evening, Signor Bertrando, attempted to rape the sleeping Annabella though he succeeds in ripping her clothes, he can not "function properly" to do the actual act. Thus just feasted in looking through her body before finding a tattoo of the royal crest, a winged-horned four legged creature. Amadeo who has heard her cries came to her rescue and the other monks as well. It was revealed that she is the heir to throne. She then told those who never knew her, that in fact she's the heir to the throne after the Swamians killed her brother William of Florence, who just got crowned at the age of 3. Her father sheltered her to the throne until she becomes 18 and can decide whether to take the throne or not which she feels she does not want. Signor Raimondo reminds her not to decide to swiftly even after what happened and tells her, that they will find Signor Bertando and persecute him. But Amadeo expresses, that he's sure Bertando is on his way to report Annabella's true origin to the Swamians. True enough, after three days, Bertrando went to Emperor Gualtiero who just wants a sum of gold and a free passage as payment for the information and the destruction of the Monastery of Emanuele. But instead of granting his wish, the Emperor gets insulted by Bertrando words and proceeds to rip out his tongue for this. Gualtiero then gathers his men and heads to the monastery. In the monestary, the monks decided they must do everything they could to protect Annabella and decide to use the Hand of God. Annabella who was listening behind a door thought the monks are out to get her and tries to escape but only to find the monks attempting to use the Hand of God but ends up having their hands destroyed. When it was Amadeo's turn to try to use the gauntlet, Annabella came to stop him as well as the rest of the monks but the Hand of God extended itself towards her. Right before the altar, Annabella became the bearer of the Hand of God. The Swamiam came to attack but the monks are ready. Together with Annabella they defended their monastery. Although they fight bravely, the monks are quickly overwhelmed by the Emperor's soldiers. During the battle the Emperor was able to heavily wound Amadeo. This angered Annabella and she asked the Hand of God, for more power and lashed out by asking "it" to show it to her. The Emperor faced Annabella who showed her his true form, a demon and told her in this form, he's the strongest. The two fight with Annabella blasting the Emperor to ashes. Annabella then went to the wounded Amadeo whom she promised to take care until he is better. Amadeo said she is the light of Sicily in their dark times and that she must go. She responded that when he is better she wanted him to join her. The two then kiss. Category:Comic Issues Category:Tales of the Witchblade